


Life Goes ON

by Spoorthi23



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Carol Danvers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kitson, Marriage, Pregnancy, meeting deke, space misson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoorthi23/pseuds/Spoorthi23
Summary: The life of Daisy and Sousa after the Lighthouse attack and the fight with Nathaniel Malick...Daisy was busy, working on her laptop. Daniel was staring at her."I can feel you staring," said Daisy smiling."Yeah...I know"  said Daniel and started to take the small velvet box from his pocket {he kept that in his pocket for a long time}"Daisy...I don't know if it's the right time but I don't care. I have been waiting and just thought this is the time...I love you...I never thought I could live in this time travel thing until I fell in love with you...I really love you more than anything...Daisy Johnson will you marry me?" said Sousa kneeling on his knees in front of her.Daisy nodded as she tried not to cry. "Yes, god yes."
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Alya Fitzsimmons - Relationship, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May - Relationship, Phil Coulson - Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Life Goes ON

"You Okay?" asked Daniel as soon he saw seemingly weak Daisy coming from the quinjet.  
"Oh! Yes I just died a few minutes ago" said Daisy with a smirk.  
"Wait....Wh...What?"  
"I used my powers to project the blast away from myself, like a…a protective force-field, sort of, and then I drifted off in space and died and Kora revived me...Coming back from death is common for us"  
She could see Daniel's expression is not at all good when she said she died a few moments ago.  
"You know people like you keep running at the problem full-tilt until you either…solve it or…slam headlong into a brick wall. You need som...."Daniel said.  
".....someone to pick you back up. I know," said Daisy.  
"How did you just say the literal words I wanted to say?"  
"We had this conversion in the time loops and I kissed you...."  
OH!! said Sousa trying to take in all she said and asked her "Did you kiss me first?"  
She patted his arm playfully and said "You are such a dork. Well, you kissed me next too and that was nice."  
"Well...how about we do it again," said Sousa and kissed her softly. This made Daisy's inside flutter like a butterfly...she loved it...she missed it. She didn't know if she was ready to dive in into a relationship after Lincoln but she had to move on and she also deserves that happiness.  
She returned that kiss with a delightful one and endured that moment.  
Just then they heard a shriek from a little girl...Daisy perfectly knew who she was and started to run towards her. Daisy stood there in awe when she saw the little girl playing with her father. Sousa came after her.  
"Mamma, is that Auntie Daisy?" the little girl asked Jemma softly.  
"Yes, darling. I am your Auntie Daisy" said Daisy merrily."You must be ALYA."  
Alya ran towards Daisy and hugged her tightly.  
Daisy already started loving this little monkey to bits.

Mack suggested [actually ordered] everyone to take some rest for a few days and resume the work.  
Daisy, Sousa, Kora and Alya played, watched Disney movies which Sousa and Kora liked.  
Mack and Yoyo talked to Flint. Yoyo nicknamed Alya "muñequita" as soon as she saw her and took a lot of pictures of her.  
Alya addressed May and Coulson as Grandma Mel and Grandpa Phil. May hugged her which made everyone dumbstruck but realised it's her empath abilities. Coulson wanted to cry but he is an LMD.

Everyone had their dinner prepared by Sousa and Mack. Sousa kissed Daisy on her lips as "Goodnight" and went to sleep in his bunk. 

Daisy loved her bunk and was so happy to sleep on an actual bed. She took a nice shower and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Sousa is a morning person. He woke early in the morning and saw Jemma in the kitchen brewing tea.  
"Good Morning Agent Simmons."  
"Good Morning Agent Sousa."  
"Want some tea?"  
"I am a coffee person," said Daniel and made coffee for himself.  
Just then Daisy came into the kitchen with sleep on her face.  
"Good Morning, Quake."  
"Good Morning, Danny Boy."

They spent the whole day watching Alya's favourite movies. Daisy slept on Daniel's shoulder on the couch after dinner.  
Sousa carried her to the bunk while admiring how peaceful and calm she looked while sleeping. He laid her on the bed.  
"Good night beautiful," said Daniel and started to go and just then Daisy clutched his hand and said, "Stay."  
He hesitated at first but he wanted to stay too...  
Daisy moved to the other side when Daniel curled up beside her, she curled up against him.  
She could feel his heartbeat. He played with her hair. She felt comfortable with him...she felt secure with him.  
Thinking about him and listening to his heartbeat she drifted off into sleep. He loved her. She loved him.

She had a very nice sleep. She woke up while the sun shone through the curtains, casting a soft glow, warming her body. She appreciated how his hand is draped over her. The curls on his forehead made her giggle.  
"Good morning," said Daniel  
"Good morning too you too, handsome," said Daisy and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
He kissed her again. 

Daisy and Daniel had their coffee while talking to Coulson and May.

They spent the following week relaxing while Daniel officially moved into Daisy's bunk.

AFTER A WEEK  
Everyone gathered in the meeting room about resuming work and what they were going to do next.

TO BE CONTINUED...........

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new user...and read a lot of fanfics  
> I am writing for the first time.  
> Please excuse me for any mistakes and Thank you for reading.  
> Please comment down below....I would love to know what u thought about this chapter...  
> Thank you again....


End file.
